


Texasbtm82

by seraphyde



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blogging, Bottom Jared, Coming Untouched, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Photography, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Top Jensen, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphyde/pseuds/seraphyde
Summary: Jensen has had it bad for Jared from the day they met at the audition. He's convinced himself he's alright with being just besties, but when Jared starts to withdraw from his company to geek out on his laptop, Jensen gets jealous. What could possibly be that interesting?





	

Jensen Ackles had never considered himself to be a jealous guy. A bit possessive perhaps, but not that jealous. At least not until a year ago, when he had the misfortune of meeting a certain Jared Padalecki. As it happened, he and Jared got along famously from day one and got to work side by side on a show... as brothers. Yes, that was the unlucky part.

It didn't take Jensen long to start calling Jared his best friend. In fact, he had never in his life had a friend as close as him. They spent their days together at work and chose to hang out most of their evenings, playing XBox, strumming guitars and joking around. There were some things that Jensen left unsaid, of course, but wasn't that the case in all friendships? One does not throw up their misplaced confessions of love on their best friend.

Especially when that best friend is so obviously heterosexual and dating a lovely girl. Jensen tried not to dwell on his unrequited love. And yes, he called it love already. Nothing with Jared was quite like things were with other people - Jared was special and Jensen couldn't apply the same set of rules on their relationship that he used on others.

Jared, however, seemed to be distancing himself from Jensen lately - choosing a fucking laptop over his best buddy. This is where the jealousy part truly kicks in. Yes, Jensen was jealous of that stupid laptop. Jared kept strumming away at the keyboard any chance he'd get, writing long-ass e-mails or whatever the hell he did. It was actually pretty funny how Jensen didn't feel all that jealous about Sandy, whom Jared never even seemed to call, but an inanimate object like that could really break out his fury.

He tried his best to hide these irrational feelings, but Jared was always so damn tuned in with him. He was casting his puppy-dog eyes on Jensen from behind his laptop right then.

"Gimme just a minute and I'll be ready to kick your ass in Madden" Jared murmured, going back to his frenzied typing and infuriating grinning. He was clearly working on something funny or juicy right now and Jensen wanted in on it. He hated how left out he'd felt these last few weeks as Jared obviously shared private jokes with his new pen pal.

"Are you e-mailing Sandy or something?" he couldn't resist asking. He really shouldn't be prying, but sometimes he just couldn't help himself. 

Jared looked up at him, a little startled, and honest-to-god blushed the tiniest bit. Huh. 

"Uh... yeah. Would you mind turning the game on?"

And that was that. The rest of their lunch break was spent focusing on the game, shouts of glee and disappointment bouncing off the trailer walls. Nothing further was mentioned of Jared's penpal, but Jensen couldn't stop himself from throwing some suspicious glances towards that wretched laptop.

\-------

Jared brought his computer with him to Jensen's flat on a Saturday night. That was really it.

"Are we throwing a LAN party or something?" Jensen questioned, gesturing at the offending laptop.

"Why not! You got Diablo 2 installed?" Jared winked, teasing his grumpy friend.

"I don't even know what that is. Why do you keep dragging that thing along everywhere you go these days?" Jensen could barely contain his irritation, not really in the mood for bullshit.

Jared was a little thrown back by the confrontational tone, bringing his hand to scratch at the back of his neck, trying to figure out his next words. That was a tell. Jensen knew his friend well enough to recognize that he was trying to come up with a sufficient lie.

"I'm, uh, researching some latin stuff for the show."

"Right, because research requires a whole lot of writing." Jensen sighed, resigned. He decided to drop the issue, because he really didn't have the right to know. Jared was an adult and everyone is entitled to their secrets. "Look, whatever, let's just watch the game."

Jared seemed visibly relieved, dumping his laptop on the kitchen table and grabbing a pair of beers from the fridge. They spent the rest of the evening sitting side by side on the couch, knees touching, cheering on the Cowboys, the earlier discussion long forgotten. Still, Jensen couldn't help but feel a bit disappointment by the numerous times Jared got up to check something on his computer. He didn't linger with it, but Jensen found he missed the casual touch on his knee. He was going to take whatever contact he'd get with Jared, guilt-free.

\-------

God, he was so screwed. They were at their favourite restaurant on a Tuesday night, Jared sitting opposite to him in their regular booth. They had both dressed up for the occasion, which was no real occasion at all - just a day off from filming. Jared looked alluring in the soft lighting. Jensen's mouth was chronically dry and he was nervous for no apparent reason.

Alright, that was a lie. He knew exactly why he was nervous. In another world and at another time, this could've been a date. He had wanted to separate him from his precious laptop for just one night and just talk like they used to. 

Now that they were here, though, it was so hard to find anything to talk about. He found it difficult to look at the stunning man before him, fearing he'd flush all over and reveal his cards with one look. The internet was already full of pictures of the two of them where Jensen looked at Jared with what could only be described as heart-eyes.

"So, umm, looks like I'm gonna have to head down to L.A. for the weekend. Sandy needs me to attend some stupid dinner parties with her." Jared said, clearly not that happy with the change of plans. 

Jensen took a moment to digest the news, disappointed and a little sad. They had made plans to spend the weekend at his place with his XBox, as Jared had bought some new martial arts game they had wanted to check out. "That's too bad, but at least you'll get to see her." He forced a smile and took a sip out of his wine glass.

"Well, yeah," Jared said with an eye-roll, "but I was really looking forward to hanging out with you."

The words were not that surprising, Jared said stuff like that all the time, but what was the eye-roll about? It seemed that every time someone mentioned Sandy, Jared grew a little annoyed. Was everything alright with the two of them? Jensen really loved his friend, but he could never bring himself to talk about Sandy in-depth. It would just hurt too much to see Jared gushing over someone that wasn't him.

"Yeah, me too. Don't worry, though, we get to hang out all the time. You can always call me from L.A. if you get bored." Jensen offered, tone light and his feelings back under control.

Jared gave him a small smile and nodded, somewhat shyly, before going back to his food.

\-------

The perfect opportunity to spy on Jared's online activities arrived on their Thursday lunch break. Jared had excused himself to use his trailer's toilet, leaving his laptop on the table just two feet away from Jensen. It was turned away from him, as if to say 'do not look', but it was inviting as hell.

He shouldn't do this. This was not his style at all. It would be a horrible breach of trust between them and Jared would surely find out one way or the other. But... he was so curious, even a little worried. He had the opportunity right here and he couldn't resist.

Jensen looked. Jared had the NY Times website open, but there was another tab open on the browser as well. Jensen clicked quickly and found himself looking at a bare ass in a jockstrap. He stopped breathing for a second, eyes bulging out of his skull at the sight. He didn't have a lot of time, so he swiftly devoured all the text below the image and the writing on the margin, memorizing it all and returning the browser to the state it had been in before Jared's brief departure.

Holy shit.

\-------

Texasbtm82. That was the alias Jared used on the internet. He had a blog in which he displayed his ass in various states, creative angles, in all sorts of male and female lingerie, but most of the pictures featured his butt swallowing up sex toys.

At first, Jensen had not been sure if that was Jared's ass at all or if he was just a regular reader of the blog, but the writing sounded exactly like Jared does in his texts. Okay, so his texts aren't that raunchy, but the blogger is a Texan, born in 1982? Jensen was positive this was Jared.

And Jared was a bottom. Holy shit.

Jared's blog was obviously wildly popular - every playful post he'd written had evoked several suggestive comments in their wake, enraging and exciting Jensen. Jared never seemed to reply to any of them. It seemed he just loved the attention but didn't want to give too much of himself away. Thank heavens for that! Jensen would've gone crazy if there was any indication of his friend hooking up through the site. The thought of Jared with another guy would've crushed Jensen.

The pictures were glorious. Jared's butt was just about everything Jensen had ever dreamt of and more. The boy sure could wrap himself around a big dick, taking it like a pro. His collection of dildos was pretty impressive, too. Jensen himself had never owned one, as he considered himself to be almost exclusively a top, save for a few exceptions.

Once the initial shock had worn off, Jensen had spent his entire Saturday rubbing his cock raw. Jared had called him several times from L.A. and Jensen didn't have the strenght to stop touching himself while talking on the phone. That voice combined with the images was some of the sweetest unholy torture the universe had bestowed upon him, but still he managed to keep his voice level due to some miracle.

Jared, however, was not fooled. He sounded worried on the phone, repeatedly asking Jensen if everything was alright and if he should come back to Vancouver early. That was the last thing Jensen wanted right now, as he had yet to figure out how to face him after the revelation.

"Is everything alright with you?" Jensen asked, pausing his movements. He had to get a grip, be a good friend and take care of Jared. He felt terrible guilt and regret for uncovering the secret he wasn't supposed to know, but there was nothing he could do about it now. All he could do was to pretend he was alright, just the same old Jensen Jared had come to know.

There was a short pause before Jared replied, "Yeah, yeah. I just wanna come home." The man sounded really tired and Jensen had to make it better.

"So Vancouver is home now? Huh. Text me your flight details and I'll pick you up from the airport." Jensen offered, steeling himself to work out the blog issue in record time. He couldn't be selfish when it came to Jared - he'd take a bullet for the guy, after all.

The phone call ended shortly after that and Jensen received a text saying Jared would land early in the next morning. Now he'd only have to figure out how to not get a boner while hugging his friend.

\-------

Jensen woke up very early on Sunday morning, determined to wear his body out before meeting Jared. He laid on his bed, jerking off to the image of Jared writing below him, enveloping him in his sweet, slick heat. It didn't take long at all to make a mess of his stomach, groaning into his pillow.

He got up shortly afterwards to make some coffee. An hour after that, he was beating off to the blog pictures, his imagination once again flying high as he came on his hand. It was like being fifteen again. He sighed. This would have to be enough for now.

\-------

Jared grinned so brilliantly when he spotted Jensen at the airport, speeding up his strides and pulling him into an enthuastic hug. Only his morning exercises kept the boner from happening. Jared smelled so good in his arms, felt so big and warm, he never wanted to let go.

"Let's get going." Jensen murmured anyway, knowing the hug's duration had exceeded all propriety between friends. Jared pulled away and Jensen swallowed his disappointment.

"Yeah. Wanna try the game now?" Jared suggested, patting his bag. "Got it right here."

"Sure." Jensen replied, a little surprised that Jared didn't seem tired and wanted to hang out right after a long flight. He wasn't going to complain about it, though. He may have sneaked discreet glances at Jared's butt at every opportunity on their way to the car, but there was nothing with that, was there? Especially if Jared never noticed.

The car ride went by swiftly as they engaged in casual conversation about Jared's dull dinner party experiences and rude flight attendants. Jensen felt he could work with this, he could pretend not to know the things he knew and just be the best buddy Jared needed. He felt optimistic for the first time since that doomed lunch break and he basked in the feeling.

Once they were at the apartment, Jensen started making breakfast for Jared while Jared set up the XBox and hung around the kitchen. Jensen declined any offers of help and suggested Jared should lie down on the couch while he cooked. Jared took the advice and disappeared from his sight.

"I'll loan your laptop for a sec!" Jared hollered from the living room. 

Jensen froze on the spot, cold dread filling his stomach, unable to say a word. He couldn't remember if he had closed the blog before leaving that morning. He closed his eyes and prepared for the world to come crashing down around him.

He couldn't face Jared now. All of his optimism bled out him as cold sweat fought its way out of his skin. This could be the end of their friendship, probably would be. How would he survive his life in Vancouver now, without Jared? He'd have to quit Supernatural, go back to his L.A. crowd and pray he wouldn't cross paths with the giant Texas bottom again. 

A hand landed on his shoulder, turning him away from the oven. Jared brushed past him to save the burning eggs on the frying pan while Jensen, petrified, could only watch. Once the situation was under control, Jared turned to face Jensen, placing both of his hands on his shoulders. 

"I see you've found my blog, Jen." The statement was impassionate, Jared's voice steady. Jared was trying to catch his eyes, but Jensen wasn't ready for it. He just nodded, fixing his eyes on the floor, completely resigned to his miserable fate. 

"I'm glad, cos I've kinda been writing it because of you." Jared continued, squeezing Jensen's shoulders. It took the older man a while to register the words, but once he did, he lifted his gaze to meet Jared's eyes, confusion clear in his eyes. 

"What? Because of me?" He managed not to stutter, but his tone was shaky. 

"Uh huh. Do you like it?" Jared asked, a little insecure, searching Jensen's eyes with a small blush on his face. Where was this going? Jensen had no idea anymore, but it certainly didn't seem like Jared was angry at him. He knew this was the moment of truth - whatever he'd say now would change their course forever. 

"Yes. God help me, but yes I do. I'm so sorry, Jay." 

Jared let out a long exhale, a relieved grin spreading across his beautiful face, his blush deepening. Jensen dared not think of how he himself looked right now. Red as hell, no doubt. "Don't apologize. I was hoping you'd find it." 

"What do you mean?" Jensen asked, still lost. Did Jared intentionally leave his laptop on the table for Jensen to spy on on that day? What did he mean when he said he was writing the blog because of Jensen? His head was spinning, the skin of his shoulders tingling under Jared's hands, ears subtly ringing. 

"God, you don't know what it's like to have you so close, but not close enough. I've been so fucking frustrated this past year. But you're with Joanna, I knew I had no chance to compete with... that. What do you mean when you say you like my blog? I need to know right now." Jared questioned, kneading Jensen's shoulders, expression altering between despair and hope. 

"Joanna's a beard, Jay." was all he could muster right now. He needed a moment to digest what Jared was saying. It seemed too good to be true, so he treaded carefully.

Jared's eyes widened and he inhaled sharply. "You serious? Sandy's a beard, too, y'know. I'm kinda gay."

It was Jensen's turn to be surprised. Honestly, he shouldn't have been. Somehow he'd gotten the idiotic notion in his head that Jared was still straight. There are straight guys who like to be pegged, after all. Jensen was finally shaken out of his trance. This was his chance and he wasn't going to fuck it up. 

"Me too, Jay. Jesus, you have no idea what you do to me! And when I found your blog, fuck..." he sighed, tipping his head backwards and closing his eyes, "I didn't know how to be just your friend anymore. Are you.. are you saying you're into me?"

"Yes, Jen, you have no idea," came the breathy response. Jared's hands slid to cup Jensen's jaw, gently pulling the older man forward until their lips met. It was a dry, awkward kiss, but it was everything to Jensen. The nervous tension between them melted away as their lips and tongues found their places, going from chaste to dirty in a few seconds. 

They broke off as Jensen gently nudged Jared back, a question in his eyes. "Bedroom?" 

Jared nodded, electrifying Jensen's whole body with his pleading puppy dog look, tousled hair and panting breaths. Jensen couldn't believe how lucky he'd gotten as they spent the entire day in bed, fucking slowly and whispering sweet nothings on each others' skin.

\--- Ten years later ---

"Ah! Jen, take the pic... take it before I come." Jared panted, on his fours on their bed, taking his husbands cock as if it was all new to him. He was always like that - so eager to be taken, so quick to come on Jensen's cock alone. It was ridiculously flattering, even after all the years they'd been together.

Jensen was trying to operate the camera while thrusting deep and hard into Jared, careful not to include his head in the picture, mindful of keeping the pace going. A subtle flash illuminated the room briefly and Jensen let the camera drop on the bed.

"Okay babe, you can come now." he panted, grabbing Jared's hair and bringing his back against his chest, aiming the angle of his thrusts to hit him right on the prostate. Jared was vocal as hell, mewling and gasping, driving his man insane with the sounds while squirming in his grasp. 

Jared grabbed Jensen's buttocks and guided him to pound harder into him. Jensen did as requested, like he always does, driving his partner off the edge. He felt the muscles surrounding his cock spasm as Jared shot his load in a glorious arc over the bed, making a huge mess of the sheets. He heard his name chanted in a small and breathy voice as his partner came undone in his arms and that was enough. 

With a sharp final thrust, Jensen came in deep with an incoherent shout, hips quivering against Jared's ass. He hugged his shivering partner fiercely, face planted in the back of his neck, trying to calm his erratic breathing. Moments later he carefully withdrew from inside his man, letting Jared collapse on the bed face down. Jensen felt around for the camera, unwilling to look away from the sight in front of him - come was slowly flowing out of his husband's ass towards his balls. Luckily, he found the camera and captured the moment as he spread Jared's buttocks apart. 

He handed over the camera to Jared wordlessly as he landed next to him, a sated grin decorating his beautifully aged face. Jared took it, looked at the pics and smiled sweetly back at Jensen. 

"Think they'll like them?" Jared whispered, his voice beaten by all the abuse it had suffered that day.

"How could they not, baby? How about if I edit the pics and you post them?" Jensen asked, gently cupping Jared's cheek and running his thumb over the cheekbone reverently. Jared nodded with a smile, turning to his side, back meeting Jensen's chest. Jensen wrapped an arm around his husband, pulling him in as close as he could and closed his eyes. He was the luckiest guy in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Partly inspired by this tumblr couple: http://barebackcpl.tumblr.com/ (NSFW!)


End file.
